The Beginning of a Rebellion
by hungergames.percyjackson
Summary: 8 years after Percy Jackson, six new demigods take on a prophecy that might just save the world. T for minor language. **On HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place 8 years after Percy Jackson, so they are not included in this story. This is my first story on my own, but I have done a few with a friend of mine. I will update as soon as I can, and the story is bent on your characters! Thanks(:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-General-<strong>

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Family (mother,father,etc.):

History (be specific):

Personality (be unique):

**-Character-**

Hair (color,style,length):

Appearance:

Clothing style:

Skin color:

Height (in inches):

Weight (in pounds):

Makeup:

Tattoos, scars, piercings, highlights, etc.:

**-Others-**

Weapon(s):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Friends:

Skills:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Romance?:

What type of person for romance?:

Anything else?:


	2. Almost there!

**Here are a few characters I'm going to include in this story, but that doesn't mean I don't need more! We still need at least 5 more people to include whether they're on the quest or not! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (:**

Harper Jane Harris (RaynieJay)

Axel Landon Nichols (RaynieJay)

Erin Kwon (Yo. Granpuffs. I. Amxp)_ No spaces, but the computer thingy doesn't allow it._

Ashley Starleck (TheGreekGoddessAphrodite)

Amethyst Richard (Smiley Face Nicasio)

Suki Clarkson (Rawr8571)

**This should be fun! Keep submitting!**


	3. Final submissions

**And we have enough characters! Keep in mind I might need a few more in the future! Thanks to all those who submitted! Here are the other kids who are going to be included in the story:**

Theron Hunter (sister-of-the-devil)

Ian Tiger (Evil Taco Overlordxp)

Eric Mason (ummm3ummmmm5)

**Next is the beginning of the story! Are you guys excited? I know I am!(: **


	4. Missing

**Sorry for those whose characters are not right! Just tell me what I need to fix.**

**Harper Harris's POV:**

Another bead of sweat trickled its way down my nose. I parried Axe's attack sloppily, and he pushed me to the ground. I sat there for a second when I felt the familiar cool tip of the sword touch under my chin. Slowly I closed my eyes and pointed out, "This isn't fair, you know? I mean I suck at swords, and you like rule. It's not fair."

I could feel his grin spread as he stated, "Harps, come on. You're getting better."

"If by getting better you mean beat and pissed off, sure I'm getting better." I opened my eyes and locked with his brown eyes that are hidden by his darker shade of brown shaggy hair. He held out a hand which I took gratefully and smiled, then pulled him down to the spot next to me as I grabbed my sword and pointed it at him. The look on his made me crack up in laughter and he soon joined in.

After we finished laughing, we both got up and headed for lunch. I watched as he turned his sword in his chain necklace that hangs loosely on his chest. I smiled when I looked up at him knowing he was looking down at me. "Race you to the cabins?" I offered, but I didn't stay to find out. I darted ahead while I had the advantage until my boyfriend ran past me. I sighed and headed to where he was waiting. "Harps, you're slow." He bragged.

"Axe…you suck." I said while chuckling. Then I smiled when I heard the usual bickering from Erin, daughter of Morpheus, and Ashley, daughter of Aphrodite. I went through the possibilities of what prank Erin pulled this time. No doubt it had something to with Ashley's makeup. "Should we help?" Axe asked.

I thought for a moment then the yelling started. "Yeah, might as well." I agreed.

"-did you do to my hair?" Ashley screamed.

"Relax. Geez I just added a few drops of pink food coloring in your shampoo." Erin countered.

"All my hair is pink! What did you think I was going to do? Wash each hair separately?"

"I don't know! I was just thinking since your mom is Aphrodite…" That's when we walked into view. Ashley was dressed in her normal outfit; her lavender tank top with her jean shorts showing off her slightly tanned skin and anger flushed face. The only thing that was different was her shoulder length dark brown hair that was now bright pink.

Erin was in her normal baggy black balloon pants, her hoodie, and an aviator cap that was placed on top of her red auburn hair that's short and layered, but gets longer and thinner by time it hits her shoulder near her face. She had a smirk on while she appreciated a job well done. I walked up to Ashley while Axe went over to Erin. "Ashley, you need to breathe." I said in a calming tone.

She relaxed a little and took a deep breath. "Do you see what she did to my hair?"

"It's happened before. You get it out, you guys become friends again, and she pranks you more. Nothing new."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know why I'm not used to it..." She shook her head a little. "I'm going to wash this out." Ashley walked out to the Aphrodite cabin with her hot pink hair bouncing on her shoulders. I headed over to Erin. "Rin, why did you pick pink?" I sighed.

"Well…I wanted her to look more girly." Erin replied.

Axe rolled his eyes. "That's such a great reason." I stifled a laugh as Erin glared at Axe, and he backed down.

"I got to run! I have to see my next prank take place! Bye!" Erin ran off and immediately bumped into somebody.

I giggled and watched Erin and Suki stand up and run behind a cabin until Axe grabbed my hand and we left to lunch.

**Erin Kwon's POV:**

I was running to see Mr. D slip on a banana peel when someone had to interrupt me. I was in a hurry so I wouldn't miss the look on his face when he fell hard to the ground. He gets all purple in the face and his eyebrows scrunch together as he breathes deep breathes and counts to ten. It's freaking priceless.

I picked myself up and put out a hand out to Suki, daughter of Hermes, who was my really good friends since we both love to prank. Once she grabbed my hand and got up I dragged her behind a cabin to have the perfect view of Mr. D's fall. I dusted myself off as we waited. "What are you doing Erin?" Suki yelled.

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Shush! I was on my way to see Mr. D slip on a banana peel when you ran into me. I decided I wanted someone to witness my genius, you just happened to be there." I whispered to Suki as she slowly nodded and I removed my hand.

"I don't care about that Theo!" Mr. D screamed as he walked closer to the cabins.

"Theron! We need a prophecy! A camper is gone! We need to save her!" Theron, son of Apollo, screamed back. I looked over to Suki's brown eyes and she was just as confused as I was. But just then there was a squeaking sound, gasps, and then a loud thump. I looked over to see Mr. D on his back with his purple anger face and fire in his eyes. He started to breathe slowly and I could hear him mentally counting to ten.

I bit down on my tongue to keep from laughing and looked over to Suki. She had a huge smile on her face and I could tell that she was holding back, too. Her long, curly blonde hair bounced as she nodded to answer a silent question of mine, "You think I'm in trouble?" Mr. D's loud scream broke through the silence and carried all across camp, "ERIN KWON!" I grabbed Suki's hand and guided her to the woods careful not to get noticed, but a grape wine materialized around my legs leaving my feet planted. I mouthed to Suki to leave, and that she did, but I could tell she has something in store. Mr. D came running in and looked me dead in the eyes, and I knew I was in deep shit.

Sadly, deep shit didn't even begin to explain what I had just gotten myself into.

**Eric Mason's POV:**

I ran my hand through my sandy colored hair. I just couldn't find the right dimension for my newest building. Everything I tried affected the other parts for the worse. I put my pencil on top of my blueprint and looked around at my siblings. They were all running amuck, drawing plans for buildings, coming up with new strategies, or writing down the answers to the problems brought up by other campers. Slowly I stood up from my desk and walked out the door into the warm summer air. A slight breeze blew my hair out of my eyes allowing me to see the other cabins. I smiled in spite of the building I helped reconstruct. Ever since Percy Jackson got the Olympians to claim all their children, so many demigods came that we needed bigger cabins.

After walking around for some time, I spotted some little kids being bullied by an Ares child. He held a baseball over their heads in a taunting way begging them to jump up and attempt to grab it in an unsuccessful manner. I groaned and walked over to them. Once there I recognized it was John, the meanest of all, who was keeping the kids from their afternoon game. I stood next to John, glared at him, grabbed the ball, blocked the punch he threw at me, and twisted his arm behind his back. I laughed at his wide eyes and surprised expression. I let him go and handed the ball to little Matthew who was only 8 and a son of Demeter. "Gee thanks Eric!" He called out as he ran with other little kids back to the strawberry fields.

I walked off towards the arena where I was planning to practice my new sword move, but instead had some very interesting news coming my way. "Eric!" Someone yelled in the distance.

I turned to the voice and smiled at Suki running my way. "Hey Suki." I said as she placed her hands on her knees and faked panting.

She picked her head up and smiled. "Where ya going?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Well as you see, we are standing in the entrance to the arena, so…"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Did you hear what Erin did to Mr.D?"

"Was it the banana peel or did she put something in his Diet Coke again?"

"Banana peel and I was there."

I shook my head. "Why?"

"She pulled me."

I chuckled and nudged her shoulder. "Sure."

She shoved me to the other side. "She did."

"Mhmmm."

"Are you telling me I'm a liar?"

"Not directly." I smirked.

"You were thinking it."

I put my hands on my ears. "Are you in my head again?"

She opened her mouth to reply when Axe came running towards us. "ERIC, SUKI!" He yelled.

I glanced over at Suki and ran towards Axe to meet him. "What?" Suki called.

"It's Amethyst! She's missing!"

Amethyst, the new Aphrodite camper who came no more than a couple months ago. Knowing there would be a meeting at the Big House, we ran to represent our cabins in the quest for Amethyst.

**Theron Hunter's POV:**

"What do you mean Amethyst is missing?" Ashley called out in the meeting. The counselors or people asked to come sat around the ping pong table starring at Chiron with wide eyes and mouths open.

Chiron nodded. "It seems that she was taken in the middle of the night and all that was left behind was a note."

I banged my fist on the table. "What did the note say?"

Rachel came out of the darkness and sat at the seat closest to Chiron. Her red hair cascaded over her shoulders as she took a folded piece of paper out from her pocket. She cleared her throat and looked down briefly before glancing at the people in the room._ "This daughter of an Olympian is being held captive in a central state. If any of you want her back, you must come get her yourselves. Be prepared to bring an exchange, things do not go unpaid. _No one signed it."

Chiron looked out the window obviously deep in thought. Ashley started tearing up as I grabbed her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. "'A central state?' That could from Kansas to Ohio. How are we supposed to find her?" Eric Mason, son of Athena, asked out loud.

Rachel shook her head. "We don't know yet. If you chose to go on this quest then I will give you a prophecy that hopefully will give you a little more help."

"I don't think we should go. It's obviously a trap. I mean what are we going to exchange if we go?" Ian Tigers, son of Khione, pointed out.

I glared at him. "We're going to save her."

A few people nodded in agreement while others shook their heads. "Do we really want to go around causing more people trouble other than one kid?" One shouted out.

"Yes!" Suki yelled. "Whether or not it causes problems, she's family!"

"Well count me out." Another burst in.

"Me too!" Some random counselor sat back.

"Some great family you guys are." I mumbled.

"I'm going." Eric shouted.

"No I'm going." Ashley stood up. I grabbed her arm and calmly pulling her down to her seat which she slumped into.

Chiron looked around before sternly saying, "Enough. There will be a prophecy giving to whoever wants to lead this quest."

Everyone glanced around the room waiting for someone to step up. I sighed and stood up before sternly nodding. "I'll do it."

Chiron nodded. "Very well. Rachel, if you could please give a prophecy to Theron."

Rachel smiled at me and walked over to my seat. Eric and Suki stood next to her as her eyes closed only to open bright green. Her mouth was open with green mist pouring out and encircling the table. Some people shivered at the sight, others just stared. Three Rachels spoke as she stated the quest I was to be leading.

"_Six shall venture _

_into the land of wheat _

_where they'll meet the avenger,_

_and one will be beat._

_The one taken_

_Will be brought back_

_Only to be shaken."_

With that Rachel collapsed into the arms of those prepared. I sat down and groaned. This is going to be one Hades of a quest.


	5. Where am I?

**I could go on with my reasons with not updating, but I know how much I hate these things, so tell me how I did! **

**Ashley Starleck's POV:**

Theron slumped into his seat next to me once Rachel collapsed. Everyone was a quiet for a minute while Chiron and Theron were lost in their thoughts. Theron groaned and leaned his head on the back of the chair. I grabbed his hand and squeezed while smiling softly at him. If anyone could save my little sister it was him. He weakly smiled back and everyone else looked around to see who the people going on the quest. "Theron, who do you choose to go on the quest?" Chiron asked after a while.

Theron paused for a second, making me squeeze his hand. He sighed. "Eric, Suki, Axe, Harper, and Ashley."

I nodded and smiled. The others agreed eagerly. "It's settled then. You leave tomorrow morning. Go pack," Chiron wheeled out of the room with a now conscious Rachel walking next to him talking in hushed whispers. Theron and I stood up before walking off towards the lake. We always come and sit here when we're worried. Packing can wait til later. We weren't leaving until tomorrow anyway. We sat on the sand after removing our shoes and I laid my head on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Theron. You have nothing to worry about. We'll get Amethyst back and all get back safely," I say in hope that he'll cheer up.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know, I know. Just the last line of the prophecy just confuses me."

"Maybe it means that my mom will be so happy she's back that she takes her by the shoulders and shakes her."

He chuckled lightly. "It's a possibility."

I nodded. "A very good one at that."

He rolled his eyes. "Now come on. If we have to save someone from the land of wheat, I'm going to need Erin to steal me some real food." He stood up and held out a hand to me.

I laughed and took his hand before pulling myself up. I brushed myself off. "I don't know maybe the wheat will be magical."

He chuckled. "I sure hope so."

I smiled at him and we walked over to our own cabins to pack for the quest that was leading us to find my little sister.

**Amethyst Richard's POV:**

I woke up on something cold and hard with a throbbing headache. I placed my palm to my forehead trying to stop the pounding. "Well, well. Looks like someone's awake." A manly voice echoed throughout the room.

I looked around the dark, shadowy room I was in trying to find the source of the voice. I rubbed my hand over the floor to feel tile like substance. On one spot I rubbed, I felt mud. I picked a clump of it up and threw it across the room in an attempt to hurt anyone. I had no idea where I was. How I got here. If I was with anyone I knew. I was going to be on my feet. I just found out I was the daughter of Aphrodite barely 2 months and I get sucked out of a supposed to be safe camp. A light chuckle echoed through the room, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Don't even try it, little girl."

I frowned. "I'm 13."

The chuckle turned into a laugh. "Doesn't matter. You'll be gone soon."

A little fear crept up my throat. Was he going to kill me? "What do you mean? Where am I?"

A bright column of light landed in front of me making me squint and shield my eyes with my arm, hiding my face in the inside of my elbow. Once I adjusted to the light, I removed my arm and looked around. We were suddenly in a field of nothing and more nothing. Like really there was nothing there. I was standing on top of grass type looking thing. I think it was a kind of different crop, but you know. I'm not a daughter of Demeter. "Where in Hades are we?" I shouted to the bright blue sky.

A man walked out in front of me. He was tall and muscular like he had been training for years and years. His short cropped brown hair complimented his emerald green eyes that sparked with a mischievous glint that had to make Hermes jealous. He was wearing a smirk that made me a little afraid just to be standing here with him. "We're in the place your friends are looking for you."

My eyebrows shut up. "My friends?"

His smirk widened. "In a matter of fact, they're heading out on a quest to exchange you."

"For what?"

He grinned. "Well seeing as they don't have anything maybe for someone in their group."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Who are you?"

He smiled proudly. "Aether."

I tilted my head a little to the side. "Who?"

He grimaced. "The god of upper air and light. Same response from everyone."

I tried to hold in my laughter by biting my tongue. "Upper air?"

A woman with a long bright yellow, flowing dress stood next to Aether and placed a hand on his shoulder as the light got brighter around him. This lady had blonde hair that caught the sunlight and it seemed to reflect it back off. She had bright blue eyes that reminded me of the sky without clouds. She looked at me with a look of disgust written over her features and her eyes seemed to gather clouds in them, making them more intimidating. "You shouldn't push him, child."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Who are you?"

"Hemera, goddess of daylight and the sun."

I tried to rack my brain for anything on her. "I don't remember learning about you."

Her eyes flashed before her face turned sad. "No one ever does."

I felt bad for her automatically, but then I remembered that I was being held hostage. "Where are we?"

Aether gritted his teeth. "I already told you."

Hemera gripped his shoulder harder. "We cannot tell you child. Giving out information may hurt our plan. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

I nodded. "I think I would."

Another man walked out dressed completely in black with black hair and near black eyes that reminded me of a child of Hades. He just evolved from the shadows like he was there the whole time. "You," he pointed to me, frowing evilly. "Need to watch your tone."

I wrinkled my nose. "You're holding me hostage!"

Aether's essence was more bright and noticeable. "We could harm you, but you don't see us doing that."

I pointed to the thump on my head. I was in a bad mood, worried about my friends, and wondering what the Hades I was doing in this place, so I wasn't going to be all polite and nice to them. "You did harm me!"

The Goth guy faded out into the shadows before coming up next to me. He raised his hand right next to my head. "You are far too annoying."

Hemera was about to grip his wrist as she walked towards me saying, "Erebos, don't you dare."

Too late, was my only thought before a painful blast went to my head and I fell to the ground, collapsing and fading into the darkness.

**I'll try to update sooner, but math teachers totally hate me. So I'll do it soon. Or try. No promises. Anyway, tell me about something about this.(: **


	6. The Plan, well half of it

**So I'm really sorry about not updating this story, but here I am! But late than never, right? (:**

**Here we are...**

**Wait! I don't own anything in this story, but the plot. Give the credit to the Greeks way back in the Ancient times for the gods and goddesses and the owners of the OC. **

**Alright, now go.**

**Aether's POV:**

Ignorant child. They all are. Hemera sighed and clenched her fists as the girl fell to the ground, unconsicious. "You think that the others are going to expect a broken child?" She hissed towards Erebos.

He shrugged and twirled his baseball bat in his hand. "If the plan works out then the they won't get her."

Tyche flashed in next to us. She was not known to anyone, much less the demigods now of these days. She glanced at the hostage before rolling her eyes and poofing up a chair to sit on. "Our plan will work. We have the powerful gods on our side."

"Powerful?" Deimus shouted, joining us. "The Olympians are powerful one by one, we are powerful banded together."

"But that's how we will get what we want," I reasoned. "All the minor gods are fading. Our children have no place in the world. We need to take control. We need more respect."

"We will get it," Hemera promised. "These things take time."

"Time?" Tyche squeaked, gesturing to herself. "I'm barely here!" Her bright blue dress was noticeablely ripped in different areas and her black hair was slowly shortening and losing its glow. Her skin was pale and partly invisible.

"Don't worry about that," I told her. "Thanatos will not let you die."

"But," Erebus interrupted. "He has not yet to join us."

Deimus grinned wickedly. "Me and Phobus will handle that."

"That we will," Phobus agreed, walking into the clearing. "Though, it will take time."

"I can do time," Tyche replied. "I can give the little brats bad fortune. They will have many troubles during this."

"But you're too weak," Paeeon argued, crouching next to the demigod and checking her head. "We're all too weak."

"Well I'm not going to sit here and do nothing while the other minor gods and the Olympians get remembered," she shot back. "I'm going to do as much as I can."

"We all have to make sacrifices," Hemera informed us. "Some we will hate. Others will be easy."

"But the first thing we need to do is recruit more people," I ordered. "Meeting is called."

The gods and goddesses snapped their fingers, bringing their own throne with each a different attribrute. I grabbed onto Hemera's hand and faced the others. "I have heard from Circe that Desponia has willingly looked into our rebellion."

"Is she actually going to help us though?" Phobus asked.

I shrugged. "We have no idea, yet."

"We could use her," Deimus pondered. "We would be able to have a more demanding attack."

"Faster, stronger," Tyche agreed. "Horses everywhere!"

"Bigger army," Paeeon grinned. "Let's see Apollo try and heal his friends then."

"Yes," Hemera nodded. "She will be of aspect."

"Though will our children," Erebus suggested, looking quite proud of his idea. "We get our children on our side, we would have an advantage."

We were all quiet for a few seconds before erupting into cheers. "Settle down," I ordered, slamming my hand on my throne. "Settle down!"

They all became quiet and looked at me expectantly. "Erebus has brought up a vital reason," I explained.

"We don't follow the Ancient Rules since those apply to the gods being remembered," Hemera continued.

"So we can talk to our kids all we want," Tyche concluded.

"We do already," Deimus pointed out. "I've been around my kids all their lives."

"We all have," Phobus replied.

"But," Paneeon reasoned, "We cannot force them into this."

"They will go willingly," Erebus informed us. "Why wouldn't they?"

"Either way," Hemera said. "We cannot force them into this. We love them."

"So it's decided," I summarized. "We talk to our children after we have the majority of the gods join our side. Any objections?"

Everyone laughed and I cracked a smile. "Good," Tyche answered. "Now someone get her," she pointed to the hostage. "out of my sight."

Erebus smirked. "What do you say?"

"Now."

"It was please," Deimus corrected, picking up the girl. "In the cave?"

Hemera nodded. "In the cave."

"I'll be the first one to take care of her," Enyo offered, taking the girl out of Deimus's hands and turning towards the cave. "You pick who's next."

"Thank you," Phobus breathed a sigh of relief.

She nodded and walked off towards the makeshift quarters. "We do have to treat her right, you know that?" Paneeon told us.

I nodded. "Though she is one of the Olympians," I grimaced. "She's still a human being."

"I didn't know you had a soft side," Erebus commented, looking shocked.

I puffed out my chest. "I have no soft side."

"We all know you do," Tyche replied. "It's obvious."

"The only people I have a soft side are for my wife and children."

"Bunch of lies," Deimus coughed. "So what now?"

"We can't talk to our children now," Hemera pointed out. "We must wait into our plan goes into action."

"So?" Erebus asked.

"We recruit other gods," Paneeon offered. "We need to talk to them about their kids and how they're doing."

"Good idea," Phobus complimented. "Butter them up and get them mad before telling them to come to our next meeting."

"No," Tyche spat. "We don't want any emenies coming in our territory."

"She's right," I agreed. "We must ask them about the fairness of the other gods. Most of them are fading."

"I saw Ate walking around yesterday," Erebus started. "She was barely there. Seemed pretty pissed too."

"Talk to her," Hemera instructed. "Do what you did with Tyche."

"That was pretty good," Tyche mused. "Now I'm ready to kick some ass."

"We need Thanatos before anything," Paneeon said. "Without him, no one us will have the strength to continue."

"That's me and Phobus," Deimus informed. "We'll talk him into it. He's our man."

"He's a friend," Phobus corrected. "We will get him to join either way though."

"Good," I commented. "Now, we have to get moving. The demigods will some be on their way and Eos should be here soon to dicuss our compromise."

"Goody," Tyche smiled, clapping her hands together. "More allies."

"Meeting dismissed," Hemera finished.

"Let the games begin," I whispered, smirking. "Let's how you do against us, mighty Olympians."

**How about that? I thought I'd give you some background knowledge on what the whole story was about. If you didn't know...**

_Phobus is the god of panic._

_Eos is the goddess of dawn._

_Tyche is the goddess of fortune._

_Paneeon is the god of healing._

_Despoina is the goddess of horses._

_Ate is the goddess of folly and moral blindness._

_Deimus is the god of fear._

_Thanatos is the god of death._

_Erebus is the god of darkness._

**And I absolutely didn't know any of these guys until I looked them up. So don't ask me any questions about them because your guess is either as good as mine or worse.**

**But there seems to be some trouble for your demigods...Next update soon, I swear on the River Styx.**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	7. Alliances and Disappearances

**Here we are! I'm going to make this chapter somewhat short so that we could focus on what's going on back at Camp while the others go out on the quest. Which is why I wanted the other characters because there's going to be stuff going on here too.**

**The next chapter will be way longer. I swear on the Styx. Longest chapter yet.**

***This is two days later from when the others left to go to the quest.**

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine, give credit to the creators(:**

**Ian Tigers's POV:**

"Ian," someone called from my dreams. I was sitting in a deserted field that was piled up with snow and ice. It was a blizzard, but I felt no difference. I actually liked the cold because I was a son of Khione. I looked in front of me and held my arm above my eyes so I could see something.

A girl sat on an ice throne, each edge an icicle. She was unnaturally pale, but her hair a lush black with small specks everywhere, taking the snowflakes in it. Her eyes were a cold chocolate brown rather than a warm one. I bowed politely. "Mother."

She cracked a small smile, though it was not exactly warm nor friendly. "I come to you today to ask you a question."

"Like what?"

"Do you feel accepted at Camp, my son? Do people know how I am there?"

I paused. "Not many do."

Her eyes flashed and the blizzard blew harder. "That's what I expected of those ignorant Olympians."

"Why?"

She stood from her throne and walked over to me, circling me and sizing me up and down. "You see, son, there is something going on with my friends. I have considered joining them."

"May I ask what it is?"

"Not exactly. That is one thing I can not tell you yet."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"A whole lot more than you think, my son. Would you be on my side and fight for what's right?"

"What would we be fighting for?"

She stopped in front of me and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alas, I cannot tell you that much in case you decide to join me. What I can tell you is that I'm tired of being forgotten and in the shadows of the other gods and goddesses. I fight for the winning cause, and this is what it is."

"Are you saying your planning an attack on the Olympians?"

Her lips twitched up into a mischevous and somewhat proud smile. "I guess you could say that. Though I have not entirely decided."

"And you want me to be on your side?"

"Do you like explaining who your mother is everytime you introduce yourself?"

I shook my head. "Everyone should now."

"That's the reason we're fighting."

I paused. "Are you sure about this, Mother?"

She nodded. "I will let you think it over."

I sat up in my bed in a sweat, gasping for air. Is my mom really going to go against the Olympians? That's not the real question though. I laid back down in my bed, thinking it over. Do I really want to go against all my friends just to stay with my mom? What would happen if I didn't? I just have to go back to sleep and think it over tomorrow. Sleep first, think later. Only my brain didn't let that happen. It went over the questions and conversation. I was tried of being disrespected just because my mom wasn't known as well as the Olympians. But I don't know if I want to abandon all of my friends to make up for the cause. Maybe that's what the Hemera and Aether kids are doing. Maybe we could actually do it.

But should I do it?

**_Meanwhile with Chiron and Mr. D..._**

"They've just disappeared," a daughter of Aether rushed out, worried for her fellow siblings.

"Are you sure, child?" Chiron clarifed.

She nodded eagerly. "They went back to the cabin during the campfire because they were tired. I came back they were- were gone!"

"They're fine," Mr. D waved a hand dismissely, though he was worrying. If what Athena had said in the latest Council meeting was true, this definitely did apply to it.

"What if they were kidnapped? And they're hurt right now, or going to be? You have to have a plan, right, Chiron?" The Aether kid freaked, looking expectantly at the centaur.

He stroked his beard and looked thoughtfully out the window. This had to have something to do with why Mr. D left Camp for an emergency. "Did they leave anything behind, Mary?"

"No! Their beds were stripped of their blankets and everything! It was if they were never there!"

"I see."

Mr. D got up and left the room, going directly to a place where he could talk to the Olympians of the situation. He IMed after looking around to make sure no one saw or heard. Zues came up in the picture a few minutes later, looking quite pissed at the interruption. "What is it, Dionysus?" Thunder rumbled.

"Father, Aether kids are missing," he explained, not worying about his father's reaction.

Zues's face fell. "What do you mean?"

"They just up and left."

"Nothing left behind?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"There'll be a meeting in an hour."

He nodded and waved through the message, wondering what was actually going to happen to the Olympians. He headed back into the room where Chiron was still staring out the window deep in thought, but the girl was no longer there. The trainer knew something was not right about the situation, but the gods would tell him when needed, so he mustn't push it. Though he was worried for the rest of the camp and demigods about what was going on. Would more kids be kidnapped? Are they safe now?

He heaved a sigh and then left towards his room to sleep it off and see what would happen in the morning. Little did he know how many kids would be gone the next day.

**I know this is a really short chapter, but I just wanted to fill you in a little on this. I'll update the next **_**REALLY LONG **_**chatper tomorrow.**

**Sorry if Khione's OOC though, I can't really write mean people. And for Ian on whether or not he would be going to a bad guy it's up to the creator. I obviously don't own him...**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	8. The Land of Wheat?

**Sorry guys, I was on a sort of writer's block for this one, but I've been thinking it over and writing bits and pieces until I came up with this chapter. Anyways, I'm going to be updating more on this one because I know the story line for the next few chapters, but school starts up soon and we all know how much that takes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Axel Nichols' POV:**

I clapped my hands together as we were dropped off by Argus as far as he would take us out of Manhattan. "So, where do we go?"

"To the land of wheat," Harper answered, looking around for any objections.

"But that's just it," Eric mumbled, pacing the sidewalk. "There's so many states that grow wheat and we can't travel to all of them at a time."

"Well, um, which one grows the most wheat?" Suki wondered.

"That's not necessarily the question right now though," Theron said. "We need to figure out a way to get there."

"We don't have enough money for a plane ticket," I observed. "At least not for all of us."

"Could we rent a car?" Ashley offered. "Anyone have their driver's license?"

Eric shook his head. "It could be Kansas, that much I'm positive of, but the states around it have a fair amount of wheat growing."

"So we don't have a driver's license," Harper concluded. "We could take a taxi out of New York and then walk the rest of the way."

"Do we have a deadline?" Suki inquired, sitting on the sidewalk.

"_Six shall venture west. _

_into the land of wheat _

_where they'll meet the avenger,_

_and one will be beat._

_The one taken_

_Will be brought back_

_Only to be shaken."_ Theron recited. "Nothing about a deadline."

"It's a central state and it's a land of wheat," Eric paused. "Central state has to be central time zone and that's...the east side of North Dakota over to Wisconsin and down to Alabama and over to Texas."

"I say we just walk," Ashley said. "I mean, if we do, we could save money for food and everything."

"But we won't get there fast enough," I countered. "What if they do something to Amethyst?"

"They won't," Eric answered. "They need whatever we're giving them so they wouldn't hurt her."

"The last three lines of the procephy though." Suki wrung her hands in front of her. "_The one taken will be brought back only to be shaken."_

"Okay, right now we just need to focus on where she is," Harper advised, glaring at Suki.

"Eric, you have anything yet?" I asked.

Eric shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "There's too many possiblities. Kansas, Oklahoma, Texas. Oklahoma and Kansas are the main wheat growers, but we don't know if that's what we're looking for."

"Is there a state with the Land of Wheat a nickname or something?" Theron wondered.

"Well Kansas and Minnesota are called the Wheat State, and they're both in the central time zone."

"Should we visit both of them?" Ashley inquired.

Eric shook his head. "If we do that, it'll take too long to find her. We should hurry."

"Which one grows more wheat?" I asked.

"Kansas."

"We should just go to Kansas then."

"That's the problem though. Kansas and Minnesota grow different types of wheat. Minnesota grows Hard Red Spring wheat and Kansas grows Hard Red Winter wheat. I don't know which one we should be looking for."

"You sure know a lot about wheat," Suki joked, laughing.

Eric rolled his eyes, but cracked a smile. "I lived in Minnesota for a while before I moved to Ohio."

"So if we don't know which one to look for how do we know what place to go to?" Theron wondered.

"Well it's summer so should we go to Minnesota?" I offered.

He sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't sound right. Minnesota has more cities that have more people. If we're going to the land of wheat it makes sense that we go to the place of less people and more wheat."

"So we're going to Kansas?" Harper clarified.

"I think so. It's going to take a lot to find her if we do, but we have a better chance then if we go to Minnesota."

"Kansas it is," Theron concluded.

"Taxi out of New York?" Ashley said.

Eric thought for a second. "Yeah, I think we could get farther if we go that way. I bet we could catch a train from some other place."

"That makes sense. We're going to have to catch two taxis though," I pointed out. "Where are we going?"

"As far as we could go towards Kansas?" Suki offered.

"That's the best idea we have right now," Haper stood up and brushed off her clothes. "So let's catch a taxi."

"In all retro respect we could've taken Pegasus," Theron mentioned.

We all sat there in silence before we burst into laughter, the idea not really as funny as we made it, but we were all worried and it just seemed to lighten the mood. "That would've made sense," I rasped out as we all calmed down.

"Too little, too late," Suki chuckled before standing up and wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Well then let's get on a tazi and get out of here."

We walked towards the curb to call out for a taxi, waving and whistling. One pulled up with another behind it. I grabbed Harper and Eric before climbing into the first one, settling in the backseat. "What are we going to trade?" Harper wondered as the driver waited for us.

"Where to kids?" he asked, looking skeptically at us. "And do you have enough money for it?"

"We have the money, just take us as far to Kansas as you can go," Eric replied.

His eyebrows rose. "Why you going there?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

He raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'll bring you as far as I can go, but you kids better have the money."

"We have the money. Don't worry about us."

"If you say so," he turned to the front, mumbling something about kids and started to drive off.

"I don't know," I answered Harper's question. "We'll just break her out of wherever she is."

"How are we going to find her?" she asked, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Maybe we'll find something to help us," Eric offered. "We'll just have to think about when we're going to find her."

"Who do you think took her?"

I shrugged, careful not to move her. "Maybe they're trying to lure us in, you know, for a bigger cause."

"Are we making a mistake coming?"

"Of course not. We had to."

She sighed. "I just hope we find her in time."

"We all do."

"Guys," Eric gulped and took out his knife. "Uh, we're screwed right now."

"What? Why?"

"There's two _drachnae _in the car next to us, but I don't think they see us."

"Well then what are we going to do?"

"Nevermind. They see us."

There was a hiss and then something hit our car, sending us flipping with a scream and a screeching sound. We turned over a few times, honks and more screechs coming around us from other cars probably trying to get out of the way of hitting us and causing more accidents. I clutched to Harper's hand as my eyes started to fade and a pounding came from my head. The last thing I saw before I was knocked unconsicious was Harper's head next to the window of our turned upside down car.

**Don't worry, no one's dead...yet. No, really. No one's going to die. At least I think so. But there's this story and the chapter. **

**The information I got from Kansas and everything was off the internet, so if any of you live in Kansas or Minnesota, feel free to tell me anything wrong and I'll correct it. I know how people feel when someone screws up information about their hometown or something. So that's all the internet's fault and such.**

**Uh, Happy New Years! I can't wait until the year 2012 there's so much going on in that year! Just like the Hunger Games movie in March and the new Tomb Raider game in December. Not to mention the world ending. Yeah, alright...**

**Anyways, Happy New Years! :D**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	9. The Dreaded Author's Note

**I hate these things, I really do. And I'm extremely sorry that I have to give one to you. **

**This story, **_**The Beginning of a Rebellion, **_**is on a minor hold. Yes, I know, I'm horrible, but I just can't remember the idea I had for this story. I've been thinking about it a lot, but no matter how much I think about it, I can't remember, and everytime I go to write it, it flies and I'm stuck staring at the white screen. I had it all set out in the beginning and then my life got hectic and I didn't have any time.**

**I really should stop my excuses.**

**I'm really, really sorry guys. Don't worry though, eventually it'll come back to me. Then I'll update really long chapters and it'll be awesome and everything. But for now, I'm going to try and focus on school and such. Maybe, if I get my mind off it, it'll come back.**

**And no, for those who haven't read this story, but are looking at this, this doesn't affect my three other stories. Just this one. **

**Again, I'm really, terribly sorry for all those who submitted their demigods and everything. I deserve every flame or angry comment you send my way. But I also thought you all- who are reading this story- deserve a reason for why I'm not updating. So there...**

**Sorry, again.**


End file.
